1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system that is mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that battery degradation is accelerated when the internal resistance of a secondary battery increases because of excessive charge and discharge. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-060406 (JP 2010-060406 A), input and output powers of a secondary battery are limited on the basis of an estimated degree of increase in the internal resistance. Thus, battery degradation is suppressed.